Fate's Path
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Spoilers for Awakening. I knew that she had no choice. I knew that. However, having knowledge of the fact never eased the pain that settled in my heart. Lucina/Janine (Female!MU).


**Warning: **SPOILERS, shoujo-ai, corny moments, possible OOCness, and many others.

**Pairing: **Lucina x Janine (Female Avatar, looks like the avatar in my profile picture).

**Inspiration: **This piece was inspired by "Eternal", an original score composed by "BrunuhVille". It greatly helps set the mood for this, so listen to it if you can.

* * *

**Fate's Path  
**_I knew that she had no choice. I knew that. However, having knowledge of the fact never eased the pain that settled in my heart._

* * *

Her beautiful blue eyes stared at me with such determination that I found myself lost in them. Her hand was gripping her Parallel Falchion so hard that I was sure her knuckles were white under her glove. Her teeth were biting into her bottom lip as her voice, her soft, velvet voice, spoke to me. "I have no choice, Janine. I must kill you. You are at Validar's mercy. I believe it is he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon."

I know that there is truth behind her words. Validar, my _father,_ forced me to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom and give it to him so that they could summon Grima. I know that there is truth behind her words, and yet there is a part of me that wants to fight for my life. I shake my head of the thoughts. There is logic behind Lucina's words, and that I know. Despite that, it's a painful thing to think about. If I let her do this, never again will I laugh, joke, and have fun with everyone in our army. Would they be able to continue the war without me? After a minute of thought and those stunning eyes staring, watching me with a guarded gaze, I know. I know the right choice to make to ensure our future.

"I'm ready. Do what you must, my sweet Lucina." I murmur, a smile stretching out over my features. My heart clenches as she gasps and clutches her free hand to her chest over her heart. I see the tears building in those eyes that first drew me to her. Her expression changes from guarded to pained within seconds, and she's shaking her head, mumbling "No" over and over again. "You have to do this, sweetie. To secure our future, remember? If your father is slain, your future will come to pass. What is one life weighed against millions?"

"Stop it, Janine!" Lucina screams, her grip loosening on the future Falchion. "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I love you, gods damn me! I love you so much that I cannot imagine my life without you! Not seeing you smile at me every morning, greeting me with a kiss to my forehead? It's the most painful thing imaginable, but I, but I… I have to do this!"

I feel tears gathering in my eyes, but I cannot show my darling Lucina that I'm about to cry. I put a mask over my true emotions and move towards her. Her eyes watch my every movement as I move forward and place one last kiss on her forehead. She lets out a loud cry of agony and her fingers clutch at my robes. Her face buries itself in my neck, and I can feel her tears there. Her sword lies forgotten on the ground as her body racks with sobs. Nothing has ever been more painful than watching the woman I love break down to such a mess.

"Shh, Lucina. Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. You have to do this. You have to." I whisper against her hair as I rock us back and forth. Lucina's body shakes with more sobs and she lets out another cry at my words, so I begin to sing the song that I knew calmed her when she was upset.

_"Sweet one, dry your eyes, because this is not goodbye. As long as there are people to remember me, I shall stay alive, in your hearts, thoughts and memories. I will be by your side until your last breath, and when that last puff leaves your lungs, I will be waiting, waiting for you. We will enter the gates of heaven, together at last, because we never truly said goodbye."_

"A-Ah gods, Janine…" Lucina whimpers as she pulls away, her eyes red rimmed. She buries her face in my neck once more as her small arms wrapped around me tighter than ever. I let a small smile stretch on my face as I tousled my fingers in her hair.

"Make me a promise, Lucina." I whisper, and I hear her make a shaken "hm?" in response. "Find someone who makes you happy someday. The last thing I want is for you to continue to live life alone. I want you to find someone who brings that smile to your face that I love so much. When you find that person, tell them that if they ever hurt you, I'll make their life a living hell from wherever I am."

"J-Janine! Oh gods, why?! Please don't say that!" Her arms wrap themselves tighter around me and I was afraid that she might break me in half. She's rather strong, and I am a little on the small side. "Gods damn me, I can't do it! I love you so much!"

"Shh, Lucina." I murmur against her hair as sobs began to rack her body once more. "It's okay, sweetie. Take it easy. We'll both be okay."

Deep down, I know that somehow, someway, we _will _both be okay.

* * *

_**Fin.  
**__The lyrics used in the song were written by me. Please do not use them without my expression permission._


End file.
